Our Little Family
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Twenty nine year old Blaine finds out that he is pregnant. Follow this story to see how he and Kurt handle becoming dads and juggling life at the same time. Warning: MPreg!Blaine, and lots of Klaine fluffiness.
1. The Good News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Okay, so this was just an idea of mine. For the sake of this story, Blaine and Rachel are brother and sister (I've always wanted to write AnderBerry), and please tell me whether I should continue…**

"What is wrong with you today?" Blaine turned around to his sister's voice. He had been helping Rachel out at the theatre for the day, and was barely even focussed.

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged. "I've just been really busy with work."

"We shared a womb," Rachel deadpanned her brother. "I know when something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong." Blaine repeated as he got back to the sound check for the show that night.

What Blaine hadn't told his sister was what happened before he got to the theatre. He knew she couldn't hold a secret and he wanted to talk to Kurt before she did. Blaine hadn't been feeling well for almost a week. It wasn't anything serious but he was always tired and some smells really made him nauseas. He had gone to the doctor before heading out to Rachel, and she had fast tracked his blood test results and called him and gave him a pretty good reason as to why he had been feeling the way he did.

Rachel left it alone for the rest of the day, and when Blaine got home that night, and he and Kurt were quietly enjoying dinner.

"Rachel said you weren't yourself today." Kurt looked at Blaine, and now realised that there was something different about him.

"Rachel has to learn how to keep her mouth shut," Blaine laughed. "I went to the doctors this morning and she did a blood test."

"Why?" Kurt's eyes had widened and he had reached out for Blaine's hand, only expecting to hear the worst.

"It's nothing bad," Blaine realised he was now lost for words. "It's more good than bad, actually."

"What is it?" Kurt was looking at his husband who could barely put a sentence together.

"You remember ages ago how I told you I had the pregnancy gene?" Blaine asked, as Kurt nodded, not sure where it was going. "Well, um, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Kurt put his fork down. "They said it wasn't possible."

"Turns out it is." Blaine now smiled, as Kurt covered his face with his hands.

"This is amazing Blaine," Kurt's voice was now raised. "We're going to have our own baby."

"I guess we are." Blaine looked at his husband, happier than he had ever seen him.


	2. Rachel Finding Out

Kurt and Blaine had made an agreement not to tell anyone about the baby until their twelve week appointment. They were a couple of days away from the appointment and Kurt was hemming a skirt of Rachel's after work.

"I swear to god you two are unbelievably short," Kurt said with a pin in his mouth. "I cannot even imagine how short the baby is going to be."

"What baby?" Rachel snapped her head so fast that Kurt accidentally pinned her.

"If Blaine and I were ever to have a child, I just phrased it wrong." Kurt said, handing Rachel a tissue to clean up the blood.

"How many weeks is he?" Rachel said after a few moments, while Kurt rolled his eyes. "I already know now so don't try to hide it."

"We have our twelve week appointment on Thursday," Kurt sighed. "Can you keep this to yourself, please?"

Rachel just squealed and spent the next half hour telling Kurt about all the things she was going to do with what Rachel was sure was a little girl, and Kurt couldn't help but think about the idea of a daughter.

"Honey?" The two of them heard Blaine's voice.

"In the kitchen." Kurt and Rachel called in unison and Blaine's figure appeared.

"There's a sight for sore eyes." Kurt laughed as Blaine came over to him and kissed him.

"Hi Rach," Blaine came over to her, looking at her leg. "You cut yourself?"

"Your husband stabbed me." Rachel said now, almost dramatically.

"You moved suddenly," Kurt scoffed. "You know not to do that."

"It was only because you told me about the baby." Rachel argued as the room went dead silent and the diva covered her mouth with her hands.

"Rachel," Blaine said after a moment. "Can I talk to my husband alone for a moment?"

"All yours," Rachel said grabbing her bag. "I was heading off anyway."

When the front door shut, Blaine had come over to Kurt who was trying to read the shorter man's face.

"It was an accident," Kurt broke the silence. "I didn't even know I had said it until Rachel responded."

"How can you accidentally tell my sister that I'm pregnant?" Blaine's voice was raised.

"I didn't mean it Blaine," Kurt commented. "I am sorry."

Blaine didn't say anything and went into the bathroom shutting the door. The men didn't say a word to each other until they were sitting in the doctor's office and a heartbeat filled the room.

"Everything looks good," The doctor said to the men. "I'd say you are twelve weeks, which brings the due date to December 23."

"A Christmas baby," Kurt beamed before looking at his husband. "Isn't that great Blaine?"

Blaine just nodded and smiled at the doctor before continuing the rest of the appointment.

"Wow," Blaine said when the doctor had gone to get a print out for the men. "That's our baby."

"It really is," Kurt said quietly, grabbing his husband's hand. "It's so tiny."

"It's perfect," Blaine whispered between wiping tears. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me either," Kurt smiled at his husband. "And it turns out Rachel can keep a secret."

"Don't push it." Blaine laughed lightly, as he put his arm around Kurt.

They called their parents that night to tell them the good news and their close friends that weekend. All of a sudden the fact that there would be a baby in their house in six months time became much more real.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your interest in this story. I kind of have an idea in my mind but I would love for you to tell me if it should be a boy or girl, and what names you like.**


	3. It's becoming more real

After the appointment, the men realised that they didn't want to raise their child in a two bedroom apartment, so they started looking for homes that were close enough the men could commute to New York for work, but far enough that they would be able to have a backyard for their child. It had been two months of the men going and looking at house after house that their realtor found for them. Blaine was twenty weeks and the shorter man was realising the sheer tiredness that came with pregnancy.

"I liked that house." Blaine said to Kurt getting back into their car after seeing yet another house.

"It's not right." Kurt said, as Blaine sighed heavily.

"You do realise that I am half way through my pregnancy, right?" Blaine said now, placing his hand on his now slightly protruding baby bump.

"I know," Kurt looked at husband. "I just want the house to be perfect for the baby."

"The baby isn't going to care if we live in a perfect house." Blaine looked at his husband.

"I'm being silly," Kurt said now. "I just had this perfect vision of where we would live and none of those houses are it."

Blaine just laughed lightly at his husband, focussing on the road. The next morning their realtor called them about another house and they went to see it the following day.

"This is it," Kurt whispered to Blaine in the sizable kitchen area. "This is the house."

Blaine had to agree that the house was perfect. It wasn't too far from New York, and it felt homey in a way that Blaine couldn't put his finger on. After going and seeing it one more time with Rachel, who said that she also loved the place, they decided to try and buy the house.

"We got the house!" Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt outside the doctors office for their twenty week ultrasound. "She said they took our offer."

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened. "It's ours."

"All ours." Blaine said now.

"I feel so grown up," Kurt said after a moment. "We actually brought a house."

"I know," Blaine said now. "It feels so real now."

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" The nurse called them into the room, breaking their moment.

The men walked into the room, still reeling about the news they just got, until their eyes were once again glued to the screen.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The woman asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt, thinking about the conversation they had a few days before.

"_I think it's a girl." Rachel's eyes were fixated on her brother's slightly protruding bump._

"_Just remember, Kurt come from a family with a long line of boys." Kurt and Blaine said in unison._

"_And I think you will be the pattern breaker," Rachel said now. "And she and my girl will be best friends."_

"I don't think we really care about the gender," Blaine said to the doctor. "As long as the baby is happy and healthy."

"I agree." Kurt nodded, as the woman continued with the appointment. The men seemed happy with their decision to wait and see when the baby was born.

They got Blaine and Rachel's 30th birthday dinner that night and the small diva raced over to them.

"So am I getting my niece?" She asked eagerly.

"You will have to wait and find out," Blaine looked at his sister who just groaned. "You didn't find out Alex's gender until she was born."

"I know," Rachel said seconds before her one and a half year old raced over to Blaine. "I'm just excited to meet your little one."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I would still love to know whether you think they should have a boy or a girl, so feel free to give me your opinion.**


	4. Discussing names

Now that Blaine was six months along, it was becoming much harder for him to hide his baby bump. Kurt had finally taken him maternity clothes shopping after weeks of putting fashion before comfort, but Blaine had got to the point where he just wanted clothes that weren't cutting off circulation. He was glad that the weather was staring to cool now that it was almost October and he could start wearing coats to cover the bump soon. It was just a few more weeks of onlookers on the subway staring at him the entire ride to work where he would get the same thing from new actors and actresses. On this particular day he was tired and miserable and just wanted to get home. His eyes were on an older couple who were whispering about him loud enough that he could actually hear every word, and for the first time ever Blaine's hormones took over.

"Would you like to a take a picture?" He asked hastily. "It will last longer."

The couple didn't say anything and moved to the other side of the carriage. Blaine just shut his eyes and enjoyed the fact that no one was staring at him after watching his outburst. He got home and had started packing for their last weekend away before the baby came along.

"Are you okay?" Kurt came into their bedroom and saw Blaine packing his suitcase, but the shorter man ignored him. "Blaine, stop."

Blaine just looked at Kurt for a moment before bursting into tears. Kurt was trying to shush him and was rubbing his back, not sure what was going on.

"Do you know every time I go on the subway everyone stares at me?" Blaine looked at his husband. "I mean everyone. I am like a freaking spectacle. I told some couple to take a picture or something today, I just got so mad."

"And you have a right to," Kurt put his arm around Blaine. "I wouldn't even know how I would react having everyone look at me. Can I help you pack?"

Blaine just nodded as Kurt rearranged the suitcase for Blaine and they quietly packed their things for the weekend.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, reading a page from a notebook he found. "Are these names?"

"Just some ideas," Blaine came over and sat next to Kurt. "If you don't like them we don't have to use them."

"Katy?" Kurt looked up from the page. "Really Blaine?"

"It's a pretty name." Blaine argued his point, placing his hand on his stomach.

"I don't mind Michael if it's a boy," Kurt looked down the list. "It's traditional but nice."

"That was a middle name because it runs in my family." Blaine was half laughing.

"Laugh all you want our baby will not be Katy." Kurt said, continuing reading.

"I still have two and a half months to turn you around," Blaine said now. "You'll be holding Katy Hummel-Anderson before you know it."

"Keep dreaming." Kurt rolled his eyes before Blaine pulled him into him and they sunk into a kiss.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. The next chapter is the baby shower so you'll see lots of the New Directions. I think I have a pretty clear idea of the gender but always fell free to tell me if you think they should have a boy or a girl or any names that you like or anything else really.**


	5. The Baby Shower

The next couple of months went quickly and mostly full of packing their apartment and moving into the house. After the baby shower that Kurt had thrown her before Alex was born, Rachel had wanted to throw them a baby shower in return. Kurt had wanted it in their new house so they could show it off to their friends, so the diva had been there setting up all morning and denying every chance that Kurt tried to take to help her set up. While Rachel, and Kurt after insisting for the twentieth time, were setting up the party in the men's new house while Blaine, who was only a month from his due date, was reading a story to his newly two year old niece.

"Uncle Blaine," The small girl who scarily reminded Blaine of Rachel looked up at him. "Why is your tummy so big?"

"Because your cousin is in there," Blaine said, as the small girl just gave him a confused look. Blaine could feel the baby kicking as it usually did when it heard other people's voices and grabbed the two year old's hand. "Feel this Al."

"What's that?" The small girl took her hand away from his stomach, almost frighetened.

"That's the baby." Blaine said now, as Alex put her hand back and started laughing when she felt the baby kicking her hand.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rachel said, coming over to them.

"The baby is kicking uncle Blaine." Alex said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Rachel put her hand on her brothers large belly and groaned. "How do I miss it every time?"

'I don't think it likes you Rachel." Blaine laughed lightly.

"That isnt a funny joke," Rachel grumbled. "My niece or nephew hates me."

"It was kicking a lot," Blaine said now. "The novelty probably wore off for the baby too."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Kurt said now, making his way over to them. "The baby hasn't even been born yet."

The baby always kicked harder when it heard Kurt's voice, which was very annoying when Kurt would talk when the men were trying to get to sleep. By this point, Rachel had her hand on Blaine's belly again and her smile widened when she felt hard kicking on her hand.

"The baby loves you Kurt," Rachel said when the novelty wore off. "Not even Alex kicked that hard."

"I don't blame the baby." Blaine said now, as Kurt just rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Everyone started turning up that afternoon, and Kurt was happily giving everyone a tour of the house that Kurt had newly furnished. Rachel had organised a relatively low key afternoon with Blaine being as tired as he was, and it wasnt long before they were all sitting around the living room talking.

"The singing chops on that kid is going to be crazy." Santana commented.

"Were not forcing our child into music if it doesnt want to." Kurt said now, as Blaine just nodded.

"Maybe some dance classes," Mike offered as half the glee club nodded. "I mean the baby is half Kurt."/p

"I can dance just fine." Kurt's eyes widened.

"You have one dance move," Mike said now. "'But chances are with Blaine's ability you should be fine."

"Thank you Mike," Kurt said now. "My dream of a child who can dance is once again revived."

"I love how snappy Kurt gets when you make one comment about his average dancing." Santana laughed as most of the girls were controlling their laughter.

That evening after everyone had gone, and Kurt's parents had called it a night in their spare bedroom, Blaine walked past the nursery that he had be forbidden to enter under Kurt's instruction. He opened the door, and gasped when he saw a beautiful room.

"You ruined it," Blaine jumped when he heard his husband's voice. "I still have to make the change table."

"Let me help you." Blaine said now, as Kurt relcutantly agreed and the shorter man was reading him the instructions to build it.

"What do you think of the name Hepburn?" Kurt asked. "After one of my many inspirations in life, Ms Audrey Hepburn herself."

"I dont know," Blaine said, focussing on the table. "It is defintely original."

"Well it's just a suggestion," Kurt said now, as they looked at the complete table. "My dancing isnt that bad is it?"

"I'm pretty biased, but I love your dancing." Blaine let out a smile, as Kurt just rolled his eyes./

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and alerts. I decided to go for the names that Kurt and Blaine said they would name their kids in the 100supth/sup episode. So uh, always feel free to tell me what you think (I would love to hear some names) and we get to meet the little miss or mister in the next chapter. By the way, I am not believing those Klaine rumours until I actually see it for myself when the final season airs.**


	6. Welcoming Baby

**WARNING: THERE IS A BIRTH IN THIS CHAPTER. I AM NOT A DOCTOR NOR DO I INTEND TO BE ONE SO PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG. **

It was a busy time for Kurt with Christmas and the baby coming any time now. The taller man had become overprotective of Blaine now that he was so close to having the baby. It was just over a week before Christmas and Kurt had some errands to run, and was about to leave the house when his husbands voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, almost eagerly.

"My parents are coming this afternoon so I am going to the grocery store, why?" Kurt asked, picking up his keys.

"I need to get out of this house." Blaine said as Kurt just looked at the 39 week pregnant man who was giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"If you feel strange at all we are coming back home." Kurt said as Blaine just nodded, finding his shoes.

Between all of the excitement of getting to leave the house, Blaine heard a soft pop noise that made his and Kurt's eyes widen before he felt leaking. Kurt was surprised with himself how calm he was. The spent the next hour timing contractions like the doctor had told them to and they were getting much closer together.

"Have we got everything?" Blaine asked, as Kurt picked up the hospital bag he had packed over two weeks ago.

"Let's go." Kurt said as he helped his husband into the car.

Like life always was, when Kurt wanted to get somewhere fast, there was an obscene amount of traffic. He could hear the shorter man breathing through the contractions and wanted to get to the hospital as fast as they could. They got to the emergency room after Kurt found the closest parking spot and Blaine was taken into his room. The taller man couldn't help but feel guilty watching his husband in that much pain.

"I'm going to call Rachel to let her know were here." Kurt said after a while as Blaine just nodded, and the taller man stood outside the room.

"Do you need me to come down?" Rachel asked after Kurt told her everything.

"No," Kurt said, knowing that Blaine wouldn't want Rachel seeing him like this. "We'll call when the baby is born."

He went back into the room and could just see the tears in his husband's eyes. Kurt's parents had arrived that evening and got the house keys off Kurt, only seeing Blaine for a brief moment. It was close to midnight and Kurt was surprised how well the shorter man had done holding off from getting the epidural all these hours.

"Kurt," Blaine looked at his husband. "I want to push."

Kurt pressed the buzzer and the doctor came in a few minutes while Kurt watched everything being set up for the baby to finally make their arrival. For some reason unknown to Kurt, he assumed that it would be like the movies and in a few pushes the baby would be out. After nearly half an hour of his hands being crushed, the taller man realised that this wasn't the case at all. He had no idea how Blaine was still going, but the shorter man looked at Kurt for reassurance between contractions.

"I am so proud of you." Kurt said quietly, as Blaine let out a very brief smile.

When the next contraction came, it was much faster and Kurt was hardly keeping up with Blaine and the doctor.

"I see the head," The doctor said now. "You are doing so well, Blaine."

It wasn't too long before a very loud scream filled the room and Kurt just looked at his exhausted, relieved husband, kissing him on the forehead. The small baby was taken to be cleaned while labour was finishing.

"Do you want to hold him?" The nurse asked, snapping Kurt out of his daze.

Kurt held his arms out as the woman placed the small boy in Kurt's arms and the taller man could feel the tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Blaine, he is perfect." Kurt said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the shorter man.

"He is," Blaine said grabbing the boy's hand. "He looks like you. Can I?"

Kurt just nodded (I mean Blaine had spent over 12 hours in labour with him), shuffling the boy into the man's arms as a huge smile appeared on Blaine's face. Kurt couldn't help but smile at how easy Blaine was with the small boy in his arms.

"Does he have a name?" The nurse broke their moment.

"Hepburn," Blaine said before Kurt could speak up. "Hepburn Michael Hummel-Anderson."

Hepburn fell asleep soon after they took some photos and Kurt had helped his husband into the shower. The two men were lying side by side in Blaine's hospital bed quietly.

"I thought you didn't like that name?" Kurt looked at the shorter man.

"He looked like a Hepburn." Was all the shorter man said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. And Kurt didn't blame him after that eventful day.

He decided to go home and get some sleep before the morning and saw his phone had lit up with messages from the new directions and Kurt couldn't help but think about how this had been the happiest day of his life.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews. So baby Hepburn is here. Please tell me if you love/hate the name for the little boy. **


	7. Separation Anxiety

Kurt and Blaine had gone for a trip to Ohio with now six month old Hepburn who was looking more and more like Kurt, though he did have a couple of Blaine's features. Until this point, Kurt had been working from home and looking after the small boy while Blaine was off at work. The taller man would be working at the office during his busy period, while Blaine would be at home. Kurt had never been apart from the small boy and he knew it was going to be hard when it happened.

"The new directions are all meeting up for dinner tonight," Blaine commented from the couch, as Kurt who was helping Carole prepare lunch, turned his head to the shorter man. "Sam just messaged me."

"It would nice to get out." Kurt responded, looking at the small boy on Burt's knee happily watching the football game.

"We can look after Hepburn," Burt added. "We don't get much time with him anyway."

"I don't know." Kurt said now, and Blaine could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"The more times you leave him the easier it will be when you have to work." Blaine looked at his husband.

Kurt agreed, and was on edge the rest of the afternoon. They had bathed the small boy and the taller man was holding the boy.

"We have to go." Blaine said, as Kurt almost reluctantly handed him to Carole.

"We'll be back soon." Kurt said to the boy who seemed happy in the older woman's arms.

The second the boy who was more than happy in his grandmothers arms saw Kurt and Blaine go to leave he started screaming, which caused Kurt to want to go and grab the boy who was reaching his arms out for the taller man to pick him up.

"He'll stop crying." Blaine said, as he led Kurt outside the front door, and they could still hear him crying.

The drove in silence for a few minutes before Blaine could see Kurt was still pretty worked up.

"I can guarantee by now, he is completely fine and happily eating dinner." Blaine tried to reassure Kurt.

"I feel terrible," Kurt said quietly. "He was crying so much. I don't think I've ever seem him cry that much."

They got to dinner, and Blaine could see the taller man checking his phone almost every five minutes. The shorter man came over and they went outside to call and see if Hepburn was okay.

"He just went to sleep." Carole said after she had answered the phone.

"So, he is okay?" Kurt asked, sighing in relief.

"Perfect, as usual," The woman responded as the taller man half laughed. "I was the same with Finn. It does get a lot easier."

Kurt listened to the woman reassure him for the next five minutes, and it really dawned on him how much he relied on Carole as a mother figure. She had been a step mother to him for almost double the amount of time that his biological mother had been around, and for Hepburn, she was the only grandmother that he would ever have.

It was getting close to midnight when they got back to the Hummel-Hudson house and the men immediately went to check on the six month old who was sleeping soundly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you like this chapter and feel free to give me any feedback as usual.**


	8. Another Suprise

_Kurt had gone looking for Blaine around the house just after they got home from their Christmas trip to Ohio, as well as Hepburn's second birthday. He just watched the shorter man for a moment, who was looking at the boxed up baby clothes. They hadn't really discussed a second child, but it was something that Kurt could see in the near future now that Hepburn was becoming more self reliant, and clearly Blaine wanted it too._

"_If you want another baby you can just ask." Kurt said, as Blaine looked up and didn't let go of the onesie he was holding._

"_Really?" Blaine looked at his husband almost hopefully._

"_Being an only child was very lonely," Kurt smiled. "I don't think I could do that to Hepburn. I don't understand why you didn't just talk to me."_

"_I should have," Blaine said, closing the baby clothes box. "I feel like it's a good time to at least talk about it. Our jobs are stable, he is getting older."_

"_We should start trying then." Kurt looked at his husband._

"_When?" Blaine asked now, coming closer to Kurt._

"_Well, he has just gone down for a sleep so we have time to kill." The taller man responded as Blaine just nodded and followed him upstairs._

It had been a year and a half since then, with absolutely no success. After a year or so, Blaine knew it was starting to take a toll on their marriage and they were fighting a lot more. They knew the chances weren't very high to have another one, but it hadn't crossed their minds that they might have to consider alternatives. It was a hot summer's day, and Blaine was at Rachel's house with three year old Hepburn who was playing with Rachel's five year old.

"How long haven't you and Kurt been intimate?" Rachel asked, just to make sure she was hearing it correctly.

"The last time was about six weeks ago," Blaine repeated as his sister just shook her head. "It's just – it's a dry spell."

"I didn't know your problems were this bad." The shorter woman said now.

"Well now you do." Blaine said, seconds before the two children came up to them.

A week had passed and Blaine was sitting in the doctor's office with three year old Hepburn. The small boy was a spitting image of Kurt with his chestnut brown hair and big blue-green eyes though he didn't have the taller mans pale skin.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" A nurse called as Blaine got himself up and the small boy held onto his hand.

Blaine entered the office of the woman who delivered the now three and a half year old and the small boy climbed onto Blaine's lap.

"My god time goes by fast," The woman said, looking at the boy. "How old are you now, Hepburn?"

"Three." The boy said proudly as Blaine just looked at the woman and they laughed for a moment.

"I have your results," The woman said. "It's positive. I'd say you're about eight weeks, so we'll book in a month for the ultrasound."

Blaine couldn't believe it, and was in a daze when they got home. Hepburn ran straight to Kurt when they entered the door.

"We went to the doctors today." Hepburn said matter-of-factly, when Kurt asked where they had been.

"Why were you at the doctors?" Kurt asked his husband when the boy had gone off.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant," Blaine said now as Kurt put his hands over his face.

"But we haven't had sex in months." Was all Kurt managed to say.

"After drinks with the new directions." Blaine reminded Kurt as the taller man remembered the night.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and for the first time in over a year, it felt like everything was going right. In a few short months they would have a new baby that they had wanted for years.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: I am trying to make up for missing a few days of writing, so I posted this chapter and will post another one tomorrow night. Woooo, another baby! I am thinking this next one should be a little girl, but as usual you can tell me if you love the idea or anything else you have to say.**


	9. The Home Birth

**Warning: There is birth in the chapter. I am not a doctor, so if I get something wrong please don't hate me.**

Blaine had morning sickness the second time around, though it did subside shortly after the first trimester. One of the mothers at Hepburn's pre-school had told Blaine about homebirth. He had heard about it from Rachel, who had wanted to try it with Alex but ended up having the baby in the hospital with as much pain relief as she could. Blaine thought he was a much more suitable candidate having resisted the urge for pain relief with Hepburn the entire time he was in labour.

"Homebirth?" Kurt asked one night when Blaine brought it up. "What if something goes wrong?"

"The doctor said everything is fine," Blaine commented. "I want this one to be really natural."

"I said that too," Rachel laughed at the idea. "Wait until the midwife comes around and tells you what she told me."

"I didn't have any pain relief the first time," Blaine said to his sister. "I don't need pain relief."

"All I am thinking about is my nice floors with bodily fluids all over them." Kurt managed before Blaine and Rachel rolled their eyes at the taller man.

Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't argue with him because it was Blaine who was going to be delivering the baby, but he also knew that Kurt and Rachel had thought that the idea wouldn't last long and that he would eventually have the baby at the hospital.

Kurt was surprised that Blaine lasted all the way until his due date still set on delivering the baby at home. The shorter man, who was now overdue, had been told by the doctor that he would have the baby at the hospital if it wasn't born before the end of the week. It was Saturday and after five days of every trick under the sun to start labour, it didn't look likely that the baby would make an appearance before the end of the week.

"It's not the end of the world," Kurt offered to his husband over breakfast. "As long as he or she is healthy that's all that matters."

"All your thinking about is your floors." Blaine snapped, and Kurt was going to put it down to hormones.

Burt and Carole had taken Hepburn to the park after breakfast and it wasn't long after they left that what Blaine had thought were the Braxton Hicks he had been having all week, seemed to be getting a lot worse, to the point that he had to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked when he entered the living room and saw Blaine rubbing the side of the baby belly.

"I think this might be the real thing," Blaine said, breathing in heavily. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"You want a homebirth," Kurt said taking out his phone. "You're about to get one."

"I love you." Blaine groaned before the contraction hit.

"Me too." Kurt said, grabbing his hand.

Kurt called the midwife who came about half an hour later, and the taller man knew that his husband was in pain. They had moved Blaine into the den that Kurt had specifically cleaned for the new baby to come into the world. He had called his parents and told them the news, and they said they would keep the four year old away from the house until the baby came.

It was just before five in the afternoon, and a significantly shorter period of time when Kurt was holding onto Blaine's hand about to meet his second child.

"Do you want to see this?" The midwife asked, as Blaine nodded to Kurt, who went over.

He was overwhelmed at the amount of blood for a second, but held in whatever complaints he was about to make, because he was watching his husband do something that he had no idea how anyone could ever do, now that he was watching it this time.

"It's a girl!" Kurt exclaimed seconds before a loud scream filled the room.

The midwife handed the small, bloodied girl to the taller man, wrapped in a towel as she focussed on Blaine finishing labour which wasn't much longer. Blaine had moved onto the couch, and Kurt couldn't even focus on anything except for the small girl.

"One of each," Blaine said, as Kurt passed the small girl to him. "We officially have the perfect family. You, me, Hepburn and little Tracy."

"Tracy," Kurt said now, remembering that Blaine got to pick the name after Kurt picked Hepburn's. "I like it."

"Tracy Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said out loud, as Kurt nodded at the name that he really did like.

Burt and Carole had come to the house shortly after and Blaine was in the shower while Kurt on the phone ordering dinner after the eventful day they had.

"Who's that?" Hepburn said, looking at the small sleeping girl in the bassinette.

"This," Kurt said lifting the small girl into his arms. "Is your little sister Tracy."

"NO!" Hepburn said out loud. "I don't want Tracy. I'm your baby!"

The four year old ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, seconds after Blaine had made his presence known. Carole was holding the small girl and Blaine was doing a headcount.

"Where is Hepburn?" He asked.

"In his room," Kurt and Burt said at the same time. "He doesn't want a baby sister."

Blaine had convinced the boy to come out and have dinner, when Tracy had started crying.

"Why is she crying?" The boy asked, as Kurt lifted the small girl, and cradled her, while Blaine was warming her bottle.

"She wants dinner too." Kurt commented, and Hepburn came and sat next to the man, watching his sister drink her bottle. The small girl had her eyes on the four year old and had clasped a grip around his finger.

Blaine managed to catch the photo opportunity and the boy had started warming up slowly to the idea of baby in the house. That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, the taller man realised that the best thing about having the baby at home was that neither Blaine or Tracy were stuck in the hospital and Kurt wouldn't have an empty bed. And he was proud of his husband for going through with the homebirth even though he and Rachel didn't have a lot of faith that he would.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else. **

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Baby Tracy is here! Please tell me if you love the name, or hate the name and anything else.**


	10. Vow Renewal

Blaine couldn't believe how fast twenty years of marriage had gone. He and Kurt had decided that for the occasion they would renew their vows. Most of their friends were going to be around for the occasion and their lives and what they had thought was most important to them had changed so much in twenty years, now with nearly ten year old Hepburn and five year old Tracy. The shorter man had taken Tracy to get her hair cut, thanks to the dark, messy curls she had inherited from Blaine and he was on the phone to Rachel who was next door collecting their cake and trying to answer Hepburn's questions when the small girl had come up to him.

"Oh my god," Blaine was looking at her hair, which had been cut much shorter than Blaine had told the hairdresser. "Daddy is going to kill me."

Hepburn was about to start laughing when Blaine looked at the boy and told him not to because that would provoke the girl to cry. Rachel had entered the room and saw the small girl who raced up to her.

"Oh wow," Rachel looked at Blaine who was mouthing to his sister not to over react. "It's very different."

The kids had got into the car and were occupied with twelve year old Alex, who looked like Rachel's spitting image.

"Blaine, what happened?" Rachel asked in the car on the way back to their place. "You do realise your husband is going to kill you, right?"

"I am aware," Blaine said quietly. "He loves her hair."

They had got back to the house, and everyone was thrown into the chaos. The cake had ended up being the wrong one, which they couldn't return, it had started raining which meant they had to move everything inside the house, and Blaine was hoping that he would be able to keep Tracy's haircut away from a furious Kurt, at least until everything else had been sorted out.

"What is my daughter doing with hair that short?" Kurt asked relatively calmly. "I said a trim, Blaine."

"Which is what I told the hairdresser," Blaine responded. "It will grow back, Kurt."

"You don't like my hair, daddy?" The five year-old who reminded Kurt so much of his husband, it scared Kurt sometimes had given the taller man her sad eyes.

"Your hair looks beautiful honey," Kurt said, seeing she was about to start crying. "Daddy is just stressed today."

Kurt just added that to the collection of things that had gone wrong that morning, and focussed on getting ready for the vow renewal. The second he saw Blaine and the two kids waiting for him at the 'mock ceremony' all of what had happened, including the bad haircut seemed to just go away.

After everyone had gone and the kids had come off their sugar high and were asleep, Kurt basically collapsed onto their bed.

"I don't mind Tracy's hair," Blaine came into the room. "It was a shock at first, but it looks good."

"Lucky she has the pretty face from her Papa to pull it off." Kurt smiled at his husband.

"Twenty years," Blaine said rolling his eyes in disbelief. "How has time gone this fast?"

"Don't get me started." The forty one year old was looking at his face in the mirror that had matured a lot over the last twenty years.

"I'm glad it's you I'm getting old with." Blaine laughed, pulling his husband into a kiss.

"Me too," Kurt whispered. "Me too."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This is the last chapter, so thank you for sticking with this story and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**


End file.
